Iceleaf's Past
by snowclaw101
Summary: What happens in Iceleaf's Past? Betrayal? Confusion? Love? Find out in this warrior cat based story! First Story! Please rate!
1. Chapter 1

Icekit was playing with Snowkit in the nursery. "She's such a runt! Why do I even play with her?" She thought. Then she looked over at Stormkit. He was her version of the handsomest kit in the nursery. She didn't want to be mean to her in front of him! Stormkit's brother, Wolfkit, seems to have a crush on the new medicine cat apprentice, Littlepaw. Then, interrupting her thoughts, she heard that familiar annoying voice. "Hey Icekit, wanna pa-pa-pa-play?" She stumbled. Sometimes when no one was looking, she would play a little rough with Snowkit. So what? She replied with a rather rude response. "No Snowkit! Can't you see I'm busy!?" Their mother, Bluestorm, took notice of this. "Icekit! Be nice! Play with your sister fo-" Her words were soon cut off by a tom. "Bluestorm, can I talk to you?" He then shot the kits a cold stare. "In... private?' She looked at him lovingly. "Of course Flameclaw!" She mewed. They padded behind the nursery. "Let's follow them!" Icekit squeaked "What? Are you insane? We'll get in trouble! What if we can't become apprentices?" She squealed. Icekit just stared at her. "You're such a goody-goody-paws. Have a little fun sometimes!" She said and ran off. She stalked the queen and warrior. "What?! Of course they're our kits!" She gasped. "Oh really!? Cause they look an awful lot like that River Clan Deputy Rapidwave!" He sobbed. That must be our father. Wait, what? River Clan?! Ew! "They even have silky fur!" Flameclaw screeched. Icekit looked back at her fur. Her fur isn't silky, is it? Bluestorm hissed in stress. "They are your kits, I swear to Starclan!" He gave her an angry look. "Whatever. We're over." he snarled and stalked away. To Icekit's surprise, Her "father" didn't notice her. Bluestorm broke out in tears. Icekit guessed she needed some alone time, so she walked away, very confused. Then she suddenly seemed very tired, so she curled up in her nest and fell asleep. She woke up in a bright meadow. "Oh... Oh wow!" She squeaked. Then she froze. She saw a vision of Snowkit and Stormkit as warriors... and they were... Mates!? She was so heartbroken that she collapsed. Then she heard a voice. "Your training starts tomorrow..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. The awesome genius Erin Hunter does. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-ooo-**

Icekit was awoken with a paw pushing into her side. "Wake up Icekit!" Without opening her eyes, she replied, "Not now, Snowkit... I'm busy..." and rolled over. "Um... It's me, Stormkit?" Stormkit meowed, confused. Suddenly she bounced up, very awake. "Hey Stormkit! Wanna play moss-ball?" She mewed very happily. He stared at her. "No, not right now. Snowkit is missing!" Scared, he replied. She sighed. She remembered the dream she had last night. Was it true? She most certainly hoped not. "Maybe she ran away to Riverclan." She sneered. "Do you even care about your sister?!" He screeched. She just realized what she had just said. "Yes! Of course!" She lied. Hey wait... where did she go, anyways? And where did Flameclaw storm off to? "Well, I'll just go look for them!" She said then ran off. "Wait, them? Come back!" She could still hear him yell. She's probably just... hiding in a bush! Wait... she hates hide and go seek! Umm... um... I'll ask... Wolfkit! She scanned the camp and spotted Wolfkit at the Medicine Cat den, Talking to Littlepaw. "Hey Wolfkit!" She mewed. Littlepaw and Wolfkit looked over. "Hi!" Littlepaw said cheerfully. Wolfkit nodded. "Um.. Have you guys seen Snowkit?" She asked. They both shook their heads no. Suddenly a horrified screech came from the camp entrance. Flameclaw. "Snowkit... Is dead!" It seemed me and Littlepaw were the only ones that noticed he wasn't upset at all. Thunderclan's leader, Rabbitstar, Came down from the high rock. "What happened?" He said, upset. We were his grand daughters, after all. Flameclaw spoke. "I was taking her for a walk, and a rouge came and attacked! He slashed my paw, and took the kit and ran!" He lied. He wasn't even injured. "She's not dead! He lied!" Icekit screamed. Everybody looked at her. "Speak." Rabbitstar said calmly. "Look at his paws! He's not hurt a bit! And wouldn't you have chased him? Oh wait, no! You and Bluestorm aren't even mates any more!" She screamed even louder, starting to sob a little bit. Then she ran out of camp. "Snowkit!" She meowed. "You can come out now." She saw a tuff of white fur in a tree. "Snowkit?" she mewed as a white head looked down. "Hi Icekit!" she said cheerfully. "In the name of Starclan are you ok?!" She yelped. Snowkit stared at her. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" She sighed. "Never mind. Do you know how to get down?" There was a moment of silence. "No." She finally replied.

**How was it? please no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: BLAAARG! If I owned warriors, would I be writing fan fic? So... Yep. This is just going to be Thunder clan alliances.**

_ThunderClan_

_Leader_

_Rabbitstar: Old Gray Tom with white tail stub_

_Deputy_

_Firecloud: Ginger She-cat with white tail tip. Apprentice: Darkpaw_

_Medicine Cat_

_Leaftail: White She-cat with brown tail. Apprentice: Littlepaw_

_Medicine cat Apprentice_

_Littlepaw: Small blue she cat with white stomach._

_Warriors (Toms and She-cats without kits)_

_Nightfrost: Black tom with Blue eyes. No Apprentice._

_Sunfur: Light Ginger Tom With white paws. Apprentice: Graypaw_

_Tinyclaw: Small blue tom with white paws. No apprentice._

_Flameclaw: Ginger Tom. Apprentice: Blackpaw_

_Stormfeather: Dark gray she-cat with black ears. No apprentice._

_Brightlight: White she-cat with Ginger spots. No apprentice. Brightheart recarnation. _

_Mossgaze: Brown she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Featherpaw_

_Queens_

_Bluestorm: Light Blue She-cat with Flameclaw's kits: Icekit and Snowkit._

_Cinderfoot: Light gray she-cat black paws with ? kits: Stormkit and Wolfkit._

_Apprentices_

_Graypaw: Gray Tom with White tail._

_Blackpaw: Black she-cat_

_Featherpaw: Light gray almost white she-cat _

_Elder(s)_

_Jayfeather: Retired Blind Medicine cat. Last of his gen. Gray tabby. Old apprentice: Leaftail_

**And that's all! Yes, Jayfeather. I was bored. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase rate!**


End file.
